


I Think Of You Always

by SeriousMoonlight2161



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Queen (Band)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Developing Relationship, Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), Song: Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriousMoonlight2161/pseuds/SeriousMoonlight2161
Summary: An angel and a demon spend some timetogether.Freddie Mercury writes them a song.





	I Think Of You Always

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
I really hope you enjoy this fic! Comments are welcome.

1976  
"Yes, yes, darling, I know, but just make sure you'll be here!"  
The phone line went dead. Oh, well, Freddie was always hanging up when he wanted to. There wasn't much you could actually do about it.  
Crowley shook his head, wandering away from the phone. It was useless now, he may as well pick out something to wear.  
Freddie was ridiculous, really, when it came to invitations. If he wanted you there, you either showed, or he ignored you for a year. And he'd been having so many parties lately, as he still wasn't tired of showing off his new flat.  
Crowley rummaged in his closet, trying to find something that would please Freddie's "high fashion" standards. Basically, he was looking for the most flamboyant thing he owned.  
A knock sounded at the door. "What the hell is it now?" Crowley muttered as he went to the front hall.  
The door was opened to reveal a figure that was slightly shorter than Crowley standing on the other side.  
"Angel!" Crowley exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
"Crowley!" Aziraphale smiled. "Good to see you gave me the correct address. I feared I would get lost. Anyways, I need to talk to you."  
"Well, I'm sorry, but it's going to have to wait, because I have somewhere important to be in less than an hour."  
Suddenly, Crowley's face lit up, his usual boyish grin breaking across his features. "Wait! Here's an idea. Listen, I'm going to a party at a friend's house. Why don't you come with me?"  
"Oh, no, you know I don't really do parties." Aziraphale replied nervously.  
"Oh stuff it. Wait here, I have to get changed." He shut the door, leaving Aziraphale standing alone outside.  
"Crowley!" He heard the angel yell through the door. "There's been a mix up we have to discuss!"  
"You're going with me, whether you like it or not!" was Crowley's dismissive reply.  
He ran back to his bedroom, hastily threw on new clothes and checked his hair in the mirror. Lastly, he threw his sunglasses back on, chuckling to himself. He recalled the last time he had been to Freddie's flat for a party. Freddie had spent the better part of an hour trying to convince him to remove his sunglasses, before giving in and playfully chasing him around, threatening to do it himself.  
Crowley stepped out of the front door, dressed in a new outfit of high waisted dress pants and a shimmering, blue button down shirt of an indistinguishable pattern, to find Aziraphale still standing there, wringing his hands.  
"Honestly, what has you so worked up? Did I forget to do something again?" Crowley laughed.  
Aziraphale nodded. "That's precisely it! You forgot about going to Stonehaven, and now I'm in trouble because I didn't go!"  
Crowley frowned. "Wait a sec. I thought we agreed you were going to Stonehaven."  
"No, no, no, I specifically remember you saying you would go and take care of things."  
"Aziraphale. Please. I'm pretty sure you said you would do Stonehaven."  
"No"  
"No"  
"Oh dear god," Aziraphale threw up his hands. "Well, I've taken care of it now so we don't get into deeper waters. But we can't let this happen again!"  
Crowley huffed. "Just forget about it. Come on."  
"Wait," Crowley looked Aziraphale over. "You look a little too formal. Hmm…  
"Lose the bow tie." Crowley suggested. Aziraphale undid his tie, pulling it out from under his collar.  
"We need to mess up your hair a little." Aziraphale blushed as Crowley ran his hands through the angel's short, light blonde waves.  
Crowley sighed. "You still look as if you've come straight from a Victorian wedding. But there's no time to get you completely changed. Oh well, he'll still love you."  
"Crowley?"  
"Hmm?"  
"You look absolutely ridiculous."  
"Shut up."  
"Do I really have to go to this party?" Aziraphale asked nervously.  
"Yep. Now let's go. He'll kill me if I'm late."  
"Who exactly is ''He?'' Aziraphale questioned as they headed downstairs.

*********************************************

"He's a musician, actually," Crowley informed Aziraphale as they drove through London. It may be interesting to know that Aziraphale currently looked as if he were going to be sick. To put it lightly, Crowley's driving was horrendous.  
"An… umm… musician?"  
"Yep. I first met him when him and his friend ran a clothes shop at Kensington. I used to go down there sometimes, ya know, these modern clothes suit me."  
Aziraphale merely nodded.  
"Anyway, I had no idea what would become of him then. He's a really nice guy. World famous now."  
"Do you," Aziraphale cut in. "Know each other well?"  
"We keep in touch, as that goes, and he seems to always want me around. I enjoy his company."  
"Ah, I see," Aziraphale muttered with an odd expression on his face.  
After a while, they were driving through the more expensive side of town, with bigger shops and more, well, luxury. After a few minutes, they drove up to a very expensive looking housing block.  
"He lives just over there," Crowley pointed as he parked his Bentley. "His flat is even bigger than mine."

****************************************

Freddie's flat was packed with people. Loud music was issuing from an elaborate speaker system set up near the front hall.  
"Anthony, darling, so good you're here!" Freddie called over someone's shoulder as Crowley and Aziraphale walked in the door. "I'll be with you in a moment!"  
"Did he just call you "darling?" Aziraphale asked.  
"Oh yeah, he does that to everybody," Crowley replied dismissively.  
After a few moments, Freddie strode over to them." Anthony, there's someone I'd like you to meet! This is David."  
He indicated a shy, timid looking man standing next to him. David's light brown hair was waved around his face in a style quite similar to Freddie's black one.  
"Hey." Crowley greeted David, shaking his hand. "Anthony Crowley."  
"David Minns," David smiled at him. "Nice outfit."  
"Oh please," Freddie guffawed, gripping onto David's arm. "Anthony, you really need to lose that mustache. I mean honestly it's horrendous! It doesn't suit you darling."  
"Yeah thanks for the confidence boost," Crowley chuckled, though he did look kind of ridiculous with his mustache. He was the kind of personality who always tries to keep up with the new trends, while always getting them a little bit wrong. True, his mustache was perfectly matched for the nineteen-seventies, but also true, he was not made to wear a nineteen-seventies mustache.  
As was a habit of Freddie's, he quickly bounced from one subject to another, exclaiming "And who is this?!" as he turned to face Aziraphale.  
"This is a, um... good friend of mine."  
"Um.. hello," Aziraphale greeted Freddie. "I'm Ezra Fell."  
"Oh my, that sound exotic! I love your style." Freddie glanced down at Aziraphale's very anti-modern waistcoat.  
Crowley looked affronted.  
"Thank you very much," Aziraphale replied. "You have a very nice flat."  
"Thank you. Listen, you two must go get a drink. We have a bar around the corner, in the kitchen. And have fun dears."  
Freddie grabbed David's arm and marched off to greet another group of party goers who had just crossed through the door.  
Crowley looked after him. "I wonder what happened to Mary?" he muttered.  
They wandered off into the living room, and found a place to sit.  
"Stay here. I'll go get drinks," Crowley instructed, leaving Aziraphale sitting alone.  
Two men were sitting on a couch near him, talking and laughing. He watched them for a while, before one of them, a blonde man who would best be described as visually appealing, caught his eye.  
"Hmm… I didn't know it was fancy dress," the man said, smiling at him.  
"You could say I didn't have much notice to get dressed," Aziraphale answered shyly.  
"You look nice, don't worry," said the second man, a tall, thin figure with shockingly curly brown hair.  
"You're too kind," Aziraphale replied.  
"So, who are you?" the blonde man asked.  
"I'm the friend of a friend of Freddie's."  
"I saw them Rog," the tall man said. "He came in with that Anthony guy."  
"Ah, you're a friend of Anthony. I don't know what it is, but he has been around Fred an awful lot lately. If David wasn't in the picture, I would say there was something going on." Roger winked.  
Aziraphale winced, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.  
"I'm sorry!" the tall man cut in. "Did he offend you? He has a bad habit of doing that," he shot an annoyed look at Roger. "I'm Brian, by the way."  
"Ezra." Aziraphale replied, trying to be friendly.  
Crowley came back holding two martinis. "Try this and don't ask questions," he said, handing one to Aziraphale.  
He turned away from Aziraphale's confused expression to greet the others. "Hello, Brian. Roger."  
"Hi," Brian responded cheerfully.  
Freddie suddenly appeared beside them. "Listen, Roger, Deaky's over by the bar and he's looking for you."  
"Yeah, I was gonna say that," Crowley cut in.  
"What the hell for?" Roger asked.  
"I don't know Rog but he seems pretty out of it."  
"It's only ten-thirty!"  
Freddie shrugged. "Don't ask me."  
They walked off together, leaving Crowley and Aziraphale sitting alone across from Brian.  
"So, how long have you two been together?" Brian asked casually.  
This was too much. Aziraphale nearly spit out his martini. Crowley's eyes widened.  
"Oh, no, no… that's not, we're not... " Aziraphale sputtered. "We're not together."  
"Ah, I'm so sorry! It's just, you two seem to get along so well, and the way you look at Anthony," here Brian indicated Aziraphale. "I'm really sorry if I got the wrong idea."  
"You two have a good night," Brian got up awkwardly, waving to them as he walked away.  
There was an awkward pause. Crowley looked over at Aziraphale.  
"Umm… we've been here long enough. Fred won't miss us if we leave now. If you want."  
"How well do you know him exactly? This Freddie?" Aziraphale asked abruptly. Almost angrily.  
"We've grown pretty close actually." Crowley retorted. "Not that you care."  
Aziraphale said nothing.  
They both got up, silently agreeing that they wanted to leave immediately.  
The car ride home was long.

****************************************************

Crowley was alone. Again. Damn, last night had not gone well.  
He had slept late today. More and more, he had made a habit of sleeping at night, until eventually he just naturally did it every night. Maybe he had gone native. Maybe he didn't care. Maybe he should call Aziraphale. Maybe he should stop his mind racing.  
He had been sitting motionless for two hours, trying to pay attention to the TV. If there was one thing he liked about the twentieth-century, it was television. But even TV couldn't completely hold his attention tonight.  
If he had just said something different, maybe Aziraphale wouldn't have gone into the bookshop without even a goodbye. But no, he had to go and lose his temper, and lead the angel on.  
Did the hurt look on Aziraphale's face mean what Crowley thought….  
A knock sounded at his door. Crowley peeled himself from the couch, hoping beyond hope that he would open the door to find Aziraphale standing there like he had yesterday. Just in case, he grabbed his sunglasses of the side table.  
"Hello! Open up!"  
"Damn," Crowley muttered. That voice didn't belong to Aziraphale. It belonged to-  
"Freddie," Crowley pulled the door open. "What are you doing here?"  
"Your cute little friend left this at my flat." He held out a long, light colored overcoat. "I didn't know where to bring it except here."  
"Uh, thanks, but don't you normally send someone to do these things for you?" Crowley asked, confused.  
"I wanted to see you, darling," Freddie smiled slyly.  
"Come in," Crowley opened the door a little wider, taking Aziraphale's coat from Freddie's hands as he walked in.  
"Maybe I'll actually be able to return this if he ever wants to talk to me again." Crowley said as they went to the living room.  
"What's the matter?" Freddie asked, sitting on the couch and focusing his eyes on the active television set.  
"I hurt his feelings at your party last night."  
"You should call. He'll come round, dear, they always do." Freddie smiled at him kindly.  
"That's the problem, Fred, he never really "came round" as you say."  
"Oh?"  
"Forget about it." Crowley said dismissively.  
"No. You should talk," Freddie coaxed. "Really," he added when Crowley didn't respond.  
"Well, let's just say I um… met him a long time ago, and we've been friends for a while. Fred, I've tried everything I can think of to get his attention. He always seems to ignore me. But last night, I thought, I must have seen something in his eyes when… when he thought..."  
"What?" Freddie asked impatiently.  
"Well, this is going to sound ridiculous, but he thinks I'm with you."  
"No," Freddie stared at him in disbelief. He began to laugh. "He thinks you're with me?! Oh, that's priceless!" he cackled. "What on earth would make him believe something like that?"  
"Well, I sort of let him believe it." Crowley admitted. "Sometimes, I get angry and I just want to get a rise out of him, you know?"  
Freddie looked at him disapprovingly. "Now Anthony, you mustn't do that! No wonder he's hurt.  
"You really do think he cared?" Crowley asked hopefully.  
"Yes, I do, but you've got to treat him better than that if you want him to stop blowing you off." Freddie looked him in the eyes. "He really cares about you darling, don't forget it."  
Suddenly, someone was knocking on the door. Crowley jumped up, saying "Now who is it?"  
"Probably my driver," Freddie quipped as Crowley went to get the door.  
Crowley opened the front door of his flat, to find a figure that was slightly shorter than him standing there.  
"Angel!" Crowley exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
Aziraphale had his signature worried look on his face. "Crowley, I can't find my coat, and I think I must have left it at your friends house." He looked uncomfortable at his words.  
"This one?" And suddenly Freddie was standing there, holding out Aziraphale's overcoat. "I had a feeling it was you."  
Aziraphale glared at him. "How could you possibly know that?"  
Freddie grinned. "Intuition. Anthony here was just talking about you. You see, I brought this over here when I realized you must have left it. Anthony was surprised to see me, as I've never been to his flat before."  
"Ah," Aziraphale attempted a smile. "Well, thank you for trying to return it. So gracious of you."  
"Yes, I knew Anthony here would get it back to you. If my David had lost anything important like this, I would have had it back to him immediately."  
"Crow- um- Anthony's so helpful, isn't he?" Aziraphale said in a voice of forced sincerity.  
"Yes, he is," Freddie laughed. "It's why I keep him around, you know, he's such a good friend." Freddie put an obvious amount of emphasis on the word "friend".  
At this moment, Freddie lightly nudged Crowley in the ribs.  
"Um… angel?" Crowley piped up.  
Freddie looked confused at this. "Angel?" he muttered under his breath.  
Aziraphale looked Crowley in the eyes for the first time since he had showed up. "Yes?"  
"Are you doing anything tonight?"  
"No."  
"Good, how does dinner sound?" Crowley tried to sound casual.  
Freddie grinned.  
"Alright," Aziraphale answered, glancing at Freddie's childish smile. "Where to then?"  
"How does the Ritz sound?" Crowley asked.  
"It sounds very nice," Aziraphale smiled at him shyly.  
"Well!" Freddie cut in loudly. "I'll just be off then, let you two to get going."  
He reached and put a hand on Aziraphale's arm. "It's been lovely meeting you darling."  
"The pleasure was mine," Aziraphale replied. Then, for the first time since meeting Freddie, he smiled at him, a genuine smile.  
"Anthony, the next time I see you, I don't want to see that horrible mustache, you understand me?" Freddie gave him a look of mock savagery.  
Crowley merely laughed.  
With that, Freddie walked off, leaving an angel and a demon standing alone in the hall.  
"He's world famous, you said?" Aziraphale smiled. "I like him.  
"Let's go angel," Crowley replied.  
The car ride to the Ritz seemed to take no time at all.

****************************************************

the very next night.

Freddie Mercury was alone at his piano. He was always playing on his days off, sometimes in the small hours of the night. After all, his band had another album to write.  
He tapped a few keys, humming to himself. If only he could figure out this melody. He checked his paper again, rereading the lyrics he had written the night before.  
He played the chords again, humming a somewhat shapeless melody. If he gave it time, it would come together.  
The night before, he had come home with these lyrics running around the track in his mind. It had taken him fifteen minutes to write them down.

I can dim the lights  
and sing you songs  
full of sad things.  
We can do the tango just for two.

The heading at the top of the lyric sheet read, in parenthesis, "For Angel". That name wouldn't do, of course, he would definitely have to change it. But when he had first conceived the idea for the song, it was the only title that made sense.  
But now, what should he call it? "Lover Boy"? No, too generic, too simple. Ah, well, he would think of something.

I can serenade  
and gently play,  
on your heartstrings.  
Be your Valentino just for you.

Freddie sang a note, then hummed to himself. He played a few more chords. He took his time, he had all night.

****************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> "Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy" is a beautiful song written by Freddie Mercury and performed by Queen. It's a single from their 1976 album "A Day at the Races". For me, it embodies Zira and Crowley's relationship perfectly.


End file.
